This invention relates to attachments to transmitters for remote control devices and, in particular, to a steering wheel control which is adapted for use in conjunction with conventional radio control transmitters. This steering wheel control is specifically designed to convert the rectilinear motion of a conventional control stick to the rotary motion of the steering wheel control.
Radio control devices for remotely controlling model vehicles and the like are becoming very popular for recreational use. Generally, most radio control devices comprise a radio transmitter with a control stick assembly, or "joy stick" control, and a radio receiver in the item to be controlled. Transmitters utilizing steering wheel controls are available, but are generally much more expensive. The operator of the device will move the control stick and, in response to radio signals produced thereby, the model vehicle or other item will move in a specific direction or at a specific rate of speed. Most controls employ either toggle switches or potentiometers at the transmitter. The rectilinear motion required by either of these switches is adequate to provide easy maneuverability in order for the operator to produce simple up and down or forward and backward motion. However, when these radio control devices are used for model cars, it is awkward for a typical operator to produce left or right turns by making corresponding linear left or right movements of the control stick.
Accordingly, the present invention utilizes a steering wheel attachment which can be adapted for use with most conventional radio control transmitters. It is adjustable to fit a wide variety of sizes of such transmitters. The present invention provides an inexpensive way to convert a transmitter employing linear motion for directional movement of the model, to a transmitter employing rotary motion. This steering wheel control gives the operator a greater sense of realism, as well as more control. Thus, the transmitter to which this attachment is fitted becomes less awkward to use and thus more desirable to operate.